


Pascua feliz

by LisaxParker



Series: A la medianoche [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family Fluff, Ha llegado Navidad~, Happy Ending, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaxParker/pseuds/LisaxParker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una comida simple, una vuelta por el condominio, los regalos de los niños, las buenas noches. La celebración de Noche Buena era sencilla y humilde, la fiesta le parecía menos fiesta y más tranquilidad, menos despilfarro y más paz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pascua feliz

El piso no estaba tan frío como la noche afuera, obstinada y oscura incluso cuando era Navidad. La salita de estar, cubierta por la calefacción que emergía desde la estufa en una esquina, estaba iluminada por las lámparas en forma de calas y por las lucecitas del árbol de navidad, que prendían y apagaban ahí en el rincón que daba al gran ventanal, y reflejaban en el vidrio los colores, Carlos miraba fijamente el espectáculo, el tintineo de las campanitas colgadas en la puerta. Las doce de la noche habían pasado no hace mucho, y no hace mucho tampoco había vuelto a casa, luego de dar un paseo con su Pá y su hermana en busca de Santa Claus alrededor de todo el condominio; un montón de niños más corrían por las calles, su Pá le aseguró que el Viejito ya había llegado, y su hermana estaba tan emocionada, casi tropieza camino a casa.

Ahora, ya en calma, recostado en el coche que sus padres acomodaran cerca del árbol, acurrucaba su cabecita llena de mechones rubios en la almohada azul, había un peluche entre sus manos torpes, uno recién traído por Santa. Apenas y ya tenía fuerzas para mirar con sus ojos miel a sus papás, sentados alrededor del árbol, y a su hermanita, tan excitada por el cachorro que había encontrado en una cajita agujerada. Algo dijo Papá pero Carlos no pudo entenderlo del todo y no más vio que su hermana era cargada por Papá y que el cachorro los seguía moviendo el rabo, con las patitas torpes sobre la alfombra, y después Pá habia arrastrado el coche, Carlos observó con los ojos cansados y mojados el desvanecer de las lucecitas de colores. Casi ni sintió que lo recostaban contra la cuna, y menos el beso que le dejaron en la mejilla, se durmió, agotado de las emociones del día.

Manuel estaba sentado en el suelo, cerca del árbol, con solo las lámparas encendidas, cuando Martín volvió. Martín tenía frazadas entre las manos y cubrió con una los hombros de su omega antes de yacer frente a él, mirando su rostro. Los dos parecían exhaustos pero contentos y Manuel le sonrió sin muchas fuerzas.

\- ¿Cansado? -susurró a media voz, con los dedos acomodaba el cabello que parecía flotar en la nariz de su alfa.

Martín asintió, pero se dio la vuelta, mirando el ir y venir del brillo del juego de luces colgado en el árbol de navidad. Frente a Manuel quedó la chaqueta de mezclilla y sus manos pasaron desde el cuello hasta la cintura, Martín dejó salir un suspiro pequeñito, y su voz fue amortiguada por la distancia:

\- Pero a los chicos les encantó. ¿Viste lo contenta que se puso Florencia con el perro? Lo dejé en su habitación, puse unas sábanas viejas para que se echara encima. Mañana... No, pasado mañana podemos salir a comprarle más cosas. Por ahora, solo traje los platos y un saco de comida.

\- Te pasaste -comentó, sus manos viajeras se acomodaron al fin alrededor de sus hombros, y Martín sintió pronto el calor del pecho de su omega contra su espalda fría- Estaban tan felices. Cuando salimos a buscar al Viejito... Incluso Carlos parecía darse cuenta de todo...

\- Él se da cuenta de todo -corrige Martín, con orgullo- Es un beta muy inteligente. 

\- Como su papá.

Martín suprimió el impulso de darse vuelta, pero era todavía muy consciente del calorcito cómodo que se extendió por su pecho. Sonrió, orgulloso junto al árbol de navidad, porque la idea de las palabras de su omega impulsaban su ego, y ese sentimiento bien arraigado que tenía en el cuerpo desde que no era más que un muchacho. Gruñó, pero con suavidad, tocando con sus manos las manos heladas de Manuel.

\- Fue un navidad bonita. Sencilla, tranquila, solo nosotros. Me gustó, me gustó mucho, gracias.

\- No me des las gracias, no tienes por qué hacerlo.

\- No, sí, sí tengo... Porque pasamos por mucho para llegar a esto, y tú fuiste siempre tan... Estuviste siempre ahí. Gracias. No todos lo hacen y menos cuando éramos...

\- Sí, sí, cuando yo estaba en mi primer año en la Facultad y vos ni siquiera habías terminado la escuela. Fue difícil, ¿no? Y tu mamá, tu mamá estaba tan histérica, y uf, la mía, no quería ni verte. Dijo que habías corrompido a su bebé, que eras un oportunista, y bueno, yo tuve que recordarle que las cosas se hacían de a dos.

Manuel echa una carcajada, recordaba todo, incluso los comentarios de sus compañeros de curso, de las amigas de su madre, de sus hermanos. 

\- ¿Te acordai' cómo estaba todo el cuiquerío? ¡Fuimos su tema preferido por meses! 

\- Imagínate, 18, 19 años, ¡y no estábamos casados! Todos los chicos fueron amables conmigo pero yo sabía que se reían cuando me iba. De todas maneras, al rato me enteré que Augusto había dejado esperando guagua a su novia. Se acercó a hablarme para saber qué hacer, pero él tenía una idea distinta.

\- ¿Viste? Por eso mismo tengo que darte las gracias. Aperraste cuando ni siquiera yo me atrevía a hacerlo, y cuando se me pasaba por la cabeza hacer lo mismo que Augusto y la Francisca hicieron. 

\- Tenía miedo, sí, pero, ¿cómo podría? 

\- La Flor es igual a ti, se parecen mucho -acotó, con la vista gacha-.

\- Se le está oscureciendo el cabello, cuando sea adolescente va a ser castaña. Va a tener el pelo marrón y los ojos verdes y va a ser una bonita combinación de los dos.

En la radio suenan canciones viejas, un dejo de melancolía en las horas que le siguen a la Noche Buena. Debe ya de ser la madrugada, las una, tal vez las una y media, pero Manuel no tiene sueño, a pesar de que sabe que debería irse a descansar, hay un par de autos que pasan pero en general, el silencio se sobrepone. Una comida simple, una vuelta por el condominio, los regalos de los niños, las buenas noches, cuando él estaba con su familia, y vivía allá arriba, en el oriente de la capital, las navidades eran ostentosas, groseramente inadecuadas. Ahora, solo ahora, cuando Martín y él han ido ganando cada centavo, y nada de lo que tenían en la billetera había sido entregado por papá, la fiesta le parecía menos fiesta y más tranquilidad, menos despilfarro y más paz, y se preguntaba, cómo cambian las cosas, cómo le cambia a uno la manera de pensar en tan poco tiempo. Son los niños, los niños y que nuestros papás nos dieran la espalda, le dice Martín cuando a veces le cuenta que le gusta vivir aquí, en este sectorcito bien humilde de la ciudad en que Martín había nacido y que no tiene tantas ganas de volver a Chile. Manuel sabe que harto poco tiene él de mérito, porque fue una carga simplemente al principio, y luego cuando llegó Carlos, que en verdad ni era tan deseado. Pero siguieron, y en cuanto nació Carlos, José Manuel consiguió un trabajo de mesero, y pudo buscar una sala cuna, y quién lo viera, ¡José Manuel González Balmaceda, hijo de Hernán González Errázuriz y Josefina Balmaceda Cox, trabajando de mesero en un bar de mala muerte! Aportó con un sueldo, que, aunque no era mucho, apaleaba un poco lo pesado que se volvía para Martín trabajar en las noches y los fines de semana. Pero, a casi un año del nacimiento de Carlos, Manuel estaba muy orgulloso de que su alfa haya terminado su carrera, y de que con el cartón en la mano las cosas se volvieran ligeramente más fáciles. La primera casita llegó acompañada de una deuda longeva, pero ahora permitible. Y Manuel, cursando tercer año de periodismo, trataba de comenzar a compatibilizar. En realidad, las cosas eran buenas, y el silencio de la madrugada era una prueba. 

\- Lo único que echo de menos de donde vivía antes es subir a La Parva. Íbamos los findes, incluso en la semana. Sería lindo que los niños vieran nevar.

\- Cuando tenga vacaciones, vamos a llevar a los niños a la nieve, por lo menos un par de días. 

Manuel le agarra el rostro fuerte y le besa la mejilla, bien simple, bien amoroso, sin la suavidad que caracteriza a los omegas, y, ¿no fue eso lo que le gustó de Manuel? ¿Que a pesar de venir de una familia tan conservadora y preocupada del qué dirán, en el momento que lo conoció él lo miró a los ojos y le dio un apretón de mano, a diferencia del resto de los omegas que había conocido, que se apegaban al estereotipo femenino que rodeaba su raza?

\- Voy a buscar una bolsa para echar los papeles, la Flor dejó botado su atril; es que el perro le llamó más la atención, obvio. Para que nos vayamos a acostar, estoy muerto. Mañana va a querer bajar a jugar, igual que Carlitos. Mejor les dejamos las cosas aquí.

Martín se puso de pie, los brazos de Manuel caen en cuanto la cintura de su alfa se le escapa. Se levanta él también, echando vistazos a los regalos de los niños. Ellos no tienen regalos, en parte porque el dinero no alcanza (¡No alcanza! ¿Dónde han quedado las vacaciones a Europa, que con disimulo sus padres comentaban?) y Florencia y Carlos están primero, en parte porque no los necesitan. ¿Por qué Manuel debería comprar un regalo para demostrarle a Martín que lo ama? Es absurdo. La magia se mantiene para los niños, para los dos que tienen y para los que vengan en camino. Hay una paz y una catarsis profunda en cuanto mira a Martín, algo casi espiritual, la celebración de su destino retorcido, la idea de entorpecer más el curso de las cosas. 

A las dos y quince, Martín encendió la luz de la habitación chiquita que compartían. Miró la cama sencilla, a su cabeza llegaron como destellos los recuerdos de los grandes cuartos que existían en la casa de sus padres y de los que él gozaba, antes de juguetear con Manuel hasta forzar las consecuencias. Echó su chaqueta de mezclilla sobre el perchero, y se sacó los zapatos, tironeándolos mientras abría las colchas. Manuel le seguía y cerró la puerta tras su espalda con sigilo. 

\- ¿Pensaste qué vamos a hacer para el año nuevo? ¿Y si vamos a ver los fuegos artificiales en Valparaíso? 

Martín se echó a reír con fuerza. 

\- Vení, vení aquí. -murmura, abriendo los brazos.

Manuel se acerca sonriente, y le rodea la cintura. Es capaz de sentir los brazos ya helados de Martín alrededor de su cuello, y cuando apoya su mentón en su hombro, y frente a él no tiene más que la ventanita pequeña que da a la calle, suspira profundamente. El aroma de su alfa le tranquiliza, a Martín le calma por completo el olor de su omega. Estuvieron un buen rato tambaleándose hacia un lado y otro, nada más que recogidos por los sonidos débiles de los autos que circulaban por las avenidas, cuando la mayoría de las casas vecinas mantenían las luces apagadas. Hubo un auto en particular cuyas luces alumbraron con fuerza, y entonces se separaron; sus rostros quedaron adornados por las sombras vagas que dejaba el parpadeo desigual del automóvil que acababa de alejarse a trompicones. 

\- Feliz navidad -dijo Martín, aún sostenido fuerte del cuello de su compañero. Tenía la mirada agobiante, pero el ceño sincero, y Manuel se acercó, entrelazando sus dedos alrededor de la curva de su cintura. Le besó los labios por un par de segundos, y cuando se separó, estaba sonriendo.

**Author's Note:**

> Snobby people, por lo general, no queda a su suerte. Igual cuando estén esperando otra guagua y la plata no les alcance, van a volver a los barrios high. Es muy probable que los papás de Manuel les compren una casita por ahí donde sí nieva cuando hace frío (y eso da para otra historia).
> 
> \- Martincito se pegó el chilean snobby language.


End file.
